When the Rain Comes
by hirafr95
Summary: Tulisan kecil tentang hujan, Sehun, dan Luhan. Mereka hanyalah remaja biasa seperti pada umumnya. EXO, Sehun/Luhan.


Langit terlihat cerah! –anggapan Sehun pada awalnya.

**.**

**.**

_**And When the Rain Comes**_

**EXO Fanfiction**

**Sehun and Luhan**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hujan turun.

Sehun menghela napasnya. Ia tak henti-hentinya mennggembungkan pipinya sambil memperhatikan titik-titik air yang turun membasahi bumi. Berawal dari sebuah rintikan kecil, hingga berkembang menjadi hujan yang deras.

_Sialan kau, langit._

Sehun terjebak di sekolah bersama dengan segerombolan murid-murid lainnya.

Ia jengah. Ia bosan menunggu. Ia tidak membawa payung. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan tiba di rumah. Ia ingin bisa segera beristirahat. Ia ingin tidur.

Awalnya begitu, sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap seseorang yang berdiri tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya –sedang menatap untaian benang-benang tipis hujan yang turun.

Sehun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

_**Hei, cantik :)**_

Klik. Pesan terkirim. Tak selang berapa lama, sosok yang sedari tadi Sehun perhatikan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan membaca sebuah pesan. Ia tersenyum.

Setelah selesai mengetik, ia mengeluarkan pandangan ke dalam kerumunan orang. Ia mencari, dari kiri ke kanan – depan ke belakang. Dan bertemulah tatapan matanya dengan Oh Sehoon. Mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

Sehun membuka isi pesan yang baru saja ia dapat.

_**Namaku Luhan, bukan 'cantik' :p**_

Sehun tertawa kecil saat membaca balasan pesan darinya. Ia segera membalas pesan itu dengan cepat. Ia memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan. Betapa ia sangat mengagumi sosok _namja_ berparas sempurna bak malaikat tersebut.

_**Kenapa belum pulang? Terjebak hujan dan lupa membawa payung? :P**_

Sehun merasakan ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, namun tetap tersenyum. Cepat sekali membalasnya, batinnya.

_**Kemarilah.**_

Kedua alis Sehun saling bertaut. Hanya sebuah kata perintah yang ia dapatkan sebagai balasan pesannya. Sehun mengembalikan ponsel ke dalam sakunya dan melangkah kecil-kecil menuju Luhan.

Ia menutup mata Luhan secara tiba-tiba dengan kedua tangannya. Luhan terkikih kecil.

"Tebak siapa?"

"Si jelek, Oh Sehoon,"

"_Yah_!"

Sehun langsung melepaskan tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Luhan kini tertawa dan mencubit kedua pipi Sehun dengan gemas.

"Hehe,"

"Haha-hehe. Tidak lucu," gerutu Sehun sambil berpura-pura kesal dan tawa Luhan semakin kencang. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Pulang, yuk?"

"Hujan-hujanan dan jatuh sakit keesokan harinya? Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Lu,"

"_Aniyo_…"

Luhan merogoh sesuatu dari balik tasnya hingga ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia mengambil barang tersebut dan membukanya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam benda tersebut, tangan lainnya menggenggam jemari Sehun.

"_Kajja_!"

Sehun bergabung dengan Luhan. Mereka berjalan dengan pelan di tengah hujan, dengan perlindungan sebuah payung di atas kepala mereka.

Hanya ada mereka berdua dan hujan.

"Lu," panggil Sehun. "Kamu membawa payung, kenapa tidak pulang dari tadi?"

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Sehun dan mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka.

"Aku baru akan pulang kalau Sehunnie juga pulang," balasnya. Ia merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Sehun menghentikan langkah mereka berdua secara tiba-tiba. Luhan terlihat bingung.

"Sehunnie?"

Sehun tak menjawab.

Sebaliknya, Sehun mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua dan saling memejamkan hanya mendengarkan suara dentingan air hujan disaat tengah berbagi kehangatan, menyalurkan kasih sayang dari bibir mereka dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, cantik,"

Luhan tersipu malu. Ia memeluk pinggang Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya di lengan kurusnya. Tangan kiri Sehun masih tetap menggenggam payung dan dan tangan kanannya membelai rambut Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia mengecup kening Luhan berkali-kali, menunjukkan betapa sayangnya ia kepada seorang Xi Luhan.

"Mendekatlah, nanti kamu kehujanan,"

_Terima kasih atas hujannya hari ini, langit._

.

.

.

* * *

pingin buat short fic yang fluff tapi jadinya cuma fic gagal ; A ; /brb killing myself/

*kembali ke dalam selimut*

btw aku bales reviews dari fic-ku sebelumnya disini ya xD /ngek/

**hunhan daughter**: waaa kamu juga hunhan hardcore shipper? ; u ; /hugs/ makasih banyak udah suka sama fic ini! ya ampun padahal aku bikinnya pas lagi kena macet di jalan lol aku seneng bisa ngasih cerita yang feelnya kerasa, makasih banyak! ; A ; /bows/

**dinodeer**: yaaay angst fic! ; u ; sebenernya aku mau bikin fic itu jadi happy end tapi... /shrugged/ makasih banyak buat suka fic ini! aku bakal berusaha buat lebih baik lagi di fic berikutnya! ; w ; nanti aku bikin yang happy end! xD jeongmal gamsahamnida! /bows/

**HaruHaru Meo35**: waaaaa aku seneng ; A ; /plak/ makasih banyak! ; A ; entah kenapa aku suka memadukan romance dan angst jadi sat /dor/ hunhan yadongan? xD tebak tebakkk, yang pasti bukan di ruangannya kris xD /dihajar/ makasih banyak sebelumnya! ; A ; /bows/

**lulu**: wah aku terharu, makasih banyak! ; A ; hehe kamu bingung kenapa? xD aku juga bingung sebenernya sama fic itu ( ._.) /LAH GIMANA/ oh kalo itu jadi sehun ceritanya masih terkenang sama luhan, masih belum bisa ikhlasin luhan :) sekuel? aku juga berpikiran buat itu, buat memperjelas lagi xD fic-ku bingungin yah, aku aja bingung xD waaa sekali lagi makasih banyaaak! ; A ; aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! ; u ; /bows/

**eunri**: waaa hunhan shipper lagi! ; w ; /peluk/ ah, siap! xD aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di fic fic berikutnya! :D makasih banyak! ; A ; /bows/

**Hyesun**: aaah makasih banyak udah baca fic itu! ; A ; aku tadinya nggak pengen bikin lulu meninggal, tapi kayaknya feel-nya nggak dapet kalo dia dibikin sembuh jadi... T_T aaaaa makasih banyak! ; A ; /bows/

**ChanyeoLina137**: aaaaaa maaf ya udah bikin fic angst ; A ; /hugs/ tanggung jawab? O_O /D.O-ing/ iya aku berencana buat sekuel dari fic itu, buat memperjelas fic sebelumnya xD hmmm pair lain ya? xD boleh boleh, aku pengen bikin fic fluff angst otp2 exo xD ih sumpah aku seneng, makasih banyak! ; A ; semoga ke depannya bisa lebih baik lagi ; w ; oke nanti aku coba bikin yang gak angst xP makasih! /bows/

**Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**: waaa maaf ya ; A ; /sodorin tisu/ oh ya? ayo ayosini aku racuni semuanya tentang exo xD /bugh/ makasih banyak udah baca! ; A ; /bows/

**Jisaid**: sini aku beliin lagi tisu buat di rumahmu xD /kasih beribu pack tisu/ waaaa siap! ; u ; /put kai's fail aegyo here/ makasih banyak ya! ; A ; /bows/

**meyminimin**: annyeong! :DD ah aku seneng ; u ; aku gak yakin cerita ini bakal bisa menyentuh orang tapi ternyata... ; A ; /seneng/ /mewek/ ah ini tisu! /sodorin/ siaaap! terima kasih banyak! ; A ; /bows/

**Hdhciosnep**: makasih banyak karena udah baca fic ini! ; A ; /nangis/ renananya aku mau bikin yang angsty angst banget tapi karena ada sesuatu yasudah jadinya begitu, gagal ; u ; /headbang/ mpreg? xDD bisa diusahakan! xD /plak/ makasih banyak! ; A ; /bows/

**stevy see**: ya ampun aku senenggg makasih banget yaaa! ; A ; ah kamu bingung? aku juga lololol xD /plak/ aku bikinnya diburu waktu (dan di tengah macet), tadinya mau aku bikin lebih panjang lagi tapi... /angkat bahu/ alhasil cuma jadi begini ; o ; /nyesel/ makasih banyak sebelumnya! ; A ; /bows/

**hatakehanahungry**: maaf udah jadi author yang jahat & bikin lulu meninggal ; A ; /bungkukkin badan/ aku ngerasa kalo ceritanya bakal lebih bagus kalo lulu dibuat nggak sembuh, jadinya begitu hasil akhirnya ; u ; /gagal/ oh iya ya? xD /PLAK/ soalnya yadongnya cuma sedikit dan nggak digambarkan terlalu jelas, jadinya aku kasih rate T ; w ; /dodol/ makasih banyak udah baca! ; A ; /bows/

woah, semua balesan review aku kasih '/bows/' di belakangnya lol nyampah banget ya ; w ; /headbang/ aku seneng bikin angst fic dan aku hunhan hardcore shipper, jadinya ficnya kemarin kayak gitu hehe maaf ya kalo kurang baik ; A ; aku seneng banget pada suka sama fic ku, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di fic fic berikutnya! :D

makasih banyak semuanya! saranghaeyo! \(^o^)/


End file.
